


Just Two Humans and a Princess

by JadeSunrose15



Series: Kiera's Adventures Everywhere [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Ballrooms, Dancing, Diplomatic Conference, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage, Mornings, Multi, Secret Marriage, Shiro and Allura sneak into Kirea's bed, Shiro and Kirea are such teases, Soulbonds, They have a child, They're such a mess omg, Unfortunate Sleeping Circumstances, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSunrose15/pseuds/JadeSunrose15
Summary: Shiro and Kirea love to remind Allura just how much she's missing out on. Allura officially hates being a royalty.





	Just Two Humans and a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and I'm open to requests. Enjoy!

Shiro swayed with me across the Ceruvian ballroom, body slowly draining of tension and anxiety. Fondly, Allura watched us dancing with keen eyes from her position next to the Elders' Council of Pentrite and a Ceruvian Prince, tapping her fingers to beat on the side of her thigh.

"You know... Allura looks really upset that she has to negotiate the treaty while we enjoy ourselves. As her partners, we should keep her properly entertained, right?" I smirked up at my husband, eyes glimmering with mirth.

"Yes, we really should give her more of a show. She works hard for us, so it is the least we can do," Shiro said in a low whisper, nuzzling his nose beneath my chin and leaving light kisses on my skin. Even from the middle of the dance floor, I could see Allura's eyes darken and her features grow tight with restraint. For her sake, I hoped she'd finish that meeting fast. Shiro pulled me away, spinning me towards the ornate double doors of the palace. Like a hawk, Allura kept her gaze tracing our path through the crowd, her right leg bouncing up and down with ill concealed excitement. I sent her a message through our soulbond detailing our most likely hiding places. _Wouldn't wanna miss out, darling_.

 _If you really loved me, you would spare me this torture!_ Shiro smiled wickedly at her desperate reply. I noticed one of the elders ask Allura something, leaning into her face way too much for a friendly question. The worst part about being married to a princess is that you can't say you're married to a princess.

 _Oh, don't be so dramatic. You're starting to sound like Lance. Come find Kirea and me when you're done with those Alliance negotiations; we'll be in our room._   We moved further and further from Allura, twirling out into the corridor and giggling like schoolgirls. Maybe, we had too many drinks, but the warm buzz of content was totally worth it.

Allura found us at some point that night asleep together on our bed, which was much too small to properly accommodate all three of us because the Ceruvians didn't expect to fit three people on the not-so-luxury bed of a not-so-royal me. Allura's bed? Pfft! It could fit 12 people, no problem. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay in the much fancier rooms of Shiro and Allura because people constantly came knocking at their doors, but I was basically a servant, so I had exactly no such troubles.

Of course, Allura just draped herself all over our sleeping forms, stealing the blanket all for herself and smothering us with her ridiculously long hair. The next morning, I woke up to white hair in my mouth, an arm that definitely didn't belong to me slapping my nose, and an excited Namine trying to wake his Papa. I was a victim of the trap of sweaty limbs that was my marriage and family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
